My Secret Admirer
by Patto-san
Summary: Pada hari ulang tahunnya, Naruto menerima hadiah dari seorang pemuja rahasia yang membuatnya gembira. Namun ternyata, hadiah tersebut bukanlah untuknya. Meski demikian, Naruto mendapatkan 'teman' baru pada hari itu. Teman yang kemudian memberinya sangat banyak hadiah. Oneshot, SasuNaru tapi bukan sho-ai. Untuk hari ulang tahun Naruto. Happy birthday, Uzumaki Naruto!


Disclaimers : Masashi Kishimoto

Prompt : Memory

* * *

Bunyi telepon selulernya membuat Naruto mengalihkan perhatian dari layar _notebook._ Ternyata SMS dari Sasuke. Si muka datar itu menyetujui ajakan Naruto untuk pergi bersama ke acara reuni SMA mereka.

Naruto tersenyum gembira. Ternyata Si Teme masih mau mengenang masa lalu mereka.

Sasuke.

Sosok itu memang punya tempat yang istimewa di hati Naruto. Bukan karena dia tampan. Melainkan karena terjadi peristiwa tak terlupakan yang terjadi di antara dirinya dan Sasuke semasa mereka masih menjadi siswa SMA Konoha. Peristiwa yang lucu, unik dan barangkali juga konyol. Namun pada satu titik, membuka mata mereka berdua mengenai diri mereka satu sama lain.

Dan kenangan itu bermula tiga tahun lalu….

* * *

Naruto dengan bersemangat membuka lokernya. Degup jantungnya terasa semakin cepat saat pintu loker terkuak. Apakah minggu ini ia akan mendapatkan hadiah lagi?

Tak terkira betapa girangnya Naruto saat melihat benda apa yang tergeletak dengan manis di dalam loker. Sebuah _mug_ berwarna kuning dengan aksen berwarna biru pada bagian telinganya. Di _mug_ cantik iru tertempel secarik kartu kecil bertuliskan : _Aku sayang kamu. S._

_Mug_ itu adalah hadiah ketiga yang Naruto terima dari seseorang berinisial S. Setiap Rabu sore, Naruto akan menemukan hadiah lucu di dalam lokernya. Dua minggu yang lalu, ia menerima sebuah pigura berwarna merah muda yang lucu. Minggu berikutnya, ia mendapatkan gantungan kunci berbandul bola mini yang bentuknya mirip jeruk. Dan sekarang _mug_. Semuanya dari orang yang sama. S.

Naruto menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan. Mencari tahu kalau-kalau sang pemuja rahasia sedang mengawasinya dari kejauhan. Tapi lorong sekolah tampak sepi. Nyaris tak ada seorang pun di sana sore itu, kecuali Naruto dan… Sasuke.

Saat melihat Sasuke, Naruto cepat-cepat memegang _mug_ pemberian sang pemuja rahasia.

"Wah, aku dapat hadiah lagi! Ternyata aku memang populer di sekolah ini!" seru Naruto. Suaranya sengaja dikeraskan agar terdengar oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke memang mendengar seruan Naruto. Ia hanya menoleh sesaat dengan wajah datar, lalu menghampiri lokernya—yang letaknya tepat di sebelah loker Naruto—seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Teme, lihat! Aku juga disukai gadis-gadis di sekolah ini," kata Naruto sambil memamerkan hadiah yang ia terima.

"Dasar Dobe. Jangan berisik di dekat telingaku," balas Sasuke sambil membuka pintu lokernya.

Saat loker Sasuke terbuka, Naruto terhenyak. Sebab, loker Sasuke ternyata berisi banyak hadiah dari penggemar-penggemarnya. Jauh lebih banyak daripada yang didapatkan oleh Naruto!

"I-itu semua dari…."

"Ya, dari gadis-gadis itu. Lokerku jadi penuh barang, begitu juga kamarku di rumah. Aku sedang mencari cara mengosongkannya," sela Sasuke sambil menutup pintu. Masih dengan wajah datar selicin meja kaca di ruang tamu rumah Naruto.

Naruto menghembuskan napas keras. Ah, dia memang kalah bersaing dengan Sasuke. Sasuke yang tampan, Sasuke yang pandai di sekolah, Sasuke yang punya banyak penggemar dan… entah kalimat apa lagi yang pantas untuk menggambarkan sosok Sasuke. Pokoknya, Sasuke memang lebih hebat dalam banyak hal daripada dirinya. Sangat menyebalkan, tapi tak ada yang dapat Naruto perbuat.

Meski demikian, Naruto tak ingin larut dalam kegundahan. Apalagi saat ini ia sudah penggemar. Setidaknya, punya satu orang penggemar lebih baik daripada tidak punya sama sekali, bukan?

"Kira-kira, siapa ya, Si S ini?" gumam Naruto.

Sebenarnya Naruto hanya bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Namun rupanya Sasuke mendengar dan ikut penasaran. Bisa-bisanya Naruto—yang terkenal bodoh itu—mendapatkan seorang pemuja rahasia? Tidak masuk akal!

"Sini, coba kulihat," kata Sasuke lalu merebut _mug_ dari tangan Naruto.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihat tulisan tangan ini," gumam Sasuke sambil mengamati tulisan tangan S.

"Kalau ini hadiah untuk ulang tahunku, seharusnya dia menulis 'selamat ulang tahun', bukannya 'aku sayang kamu' seperti ini," timpal Naruto.

"Kau berulang tahun hari ini?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada kurang percaya. Ia tak menyangka sama sekali.

"Ya. Ulang tahun kita 'kan hanya berbeda tiga bulan."

Sorot mata Sasuke berubah menjadi lebih ramah. Ia lalu menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencari tahu kalau-kalau ada orang yang mengawasi.

Setelah yakin situasi 'aman', Sasuke lalu mengulurkan tangannya sambil berkata, "kalau begitu, selamat ulang tahun."

"Eh? Terima kasih."

Meskipun heran dengan perubahan sikap Sasuke yang drastis, Naruto menyalami Sasuke. Wajahnya menjadi lebih cerah daripada sebelumnya. Tentu saja demikian. Sebab, Sasuke adalah orang pertama di sekolah yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu terlintas di benak Naruto. Mungkinkah S adalah inisial dari... Sasuke?

Tapi... itu tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin Sasuke yang memasukkan semua hadiah ini ke loker. Dia bukan tipe orang yang seperti itu, batin Naruto menyanggah pemikirannya sendiri.

Ya, memang tidak mungkin. Sasuke bahkan baru tahu bahwa hari ini adalah ulang tahun Naruto. Selain itu, Sasuke bukan tipe laki-laki yang akan memberikan hadiah pada laki-laki lainnya. Apalagi jika dimaksudkan sebagai hadiah tanda sayang.

"Jadi, kau akan membawa pulang hadiah itu?" tanya Sasuke, membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

"Ya. Akan aku simpan baik-baik. Bagaimana pun, ini termasuk hadiah pertama yang kuterima dari seseorang yang menyukai aku."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu," pamit Sasuke.

Sasuke lalu beranjak pergi. Di sebuah lokasi, ia berpapasan dengan Sakura yang rupanya baru saja keluar dari dalam sebuah kelas.

"Sasuke, apa kabar? Apa kau senang dengan hadiah-hadiah yang kau terima?" tanya Sakura ramah namun juga terdengar was-was.

"Hn," suara Sasuke, lalu meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum maklum. Sasuke mau menanggapinya saja sudah cukup membuatnya senang.

Namun mata Sakura segera membelalak saat Naruto—yang berjalan belakangan—berpapasan dengannya. Sebuah _mug_ yang tengah dipegang oleh Naruto langsung menjadi pusat perhatiannya.

"Naruto, dari mana kau mendapatkan _mug_ itu? Apakah Sasuke memberikannya padamu?" tanya Sakura tanpa basa-basi.

Naruto gembira karena tanpa diduga, Sakura mau berbicara dengannya. Tapi, demi melihat tatapan Sakura yang tajam, Naruto terpaksa menyembunyikan kegembiraannya.

"Kutemukan di lokerku. Dari pemuja rahasiaku, Si S," jawab Naruto, agak ngeri.

Kali ini mata Sakura seolah nyaris meloncat keluar dari tempatnya. Ia tampak sangat terguncang.

"Sakura, ada apa?" tanya Naruto takut-takut. Sempat terlintas di benaknya bahwa Sakura mungkin adalah S, tapi Naruto terlalu takut untuk menanyakannya.

Sakura tak menjawab dan langsung meninggalkan Naruto dengan gusar. Walau pun kemudian posisi mereka saling berjauhan, namun Naruto masih dapat mendengar saat Sakura menelepon seseorang dengan nada marah. Dari nama yang disebut, Naruto tahu bahwa Sakura sedang menelepon penjaga sekolah mereka.

"Pak Mizuki! Bapak salah menaruh hadiah-hadiah itu di loker Naruto. Sekarang Sasuke tidak akan pernah tahu bahwa aku mengiriminya hadiah!"

Naruto terhenyak. Kini ia tahu alasan mengapa hadiah-hadiah itu tersimpan di lokernya. Untuk sesaat, Naruto merasa gamang.

Tapi hanya sesaat. Sebab, Naruto segera berlari ke luar sekolah. Menyusul Sasuke.

Sasuke hendak menaiki sepedanya saat Naruto memanggilnya. Ia terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya dan menunggu Naruto menghampirinya.

"Ini," kata Naruto dengan napas terengah, "ternyata hadiah ini untukmu. Dari S. Sebelumnya dua hadiah lain sudah salah alamat dan sampai padaku. Besok akan kuserahkan padamu."

"_Mug_ itu dari Sakura, 'kan? Aku sudah tahu dari tulisan tangannya."

Naruto hanya mengangguk tanda membenarkan.

"Kembalikan saja pada Sakura. Aku juga akan mengembalikan hadiah-hadiah yang lain pada pengirimnya," lanjut Sasuke, menghentakkan Naruto.

"Tapi... kau akan menyakiti hati mereka jika kau melakukannya!" sergah Naruto.

"Aku tidak butuh hadiah-hadiah itu. Kalau memang suka, kenapa tidak bicara langsung? Mengapa harus melalui hadiah?"

"Itu karena mereka khawatir kau tidak akan menerima mereka."

Sasuke mendengus. Ia merenung sejenak, lalu menaiki sepedanya sambil memerintah, "naiklah."

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Ikut aku untuk mengambil hadiah-hadiah di kamarku. Besok hadiah yang ada di dalam lokerku akan kuserahkan padamu. Kalau kau khawatir aku akan menyakiti perasaan gadis-gadis itu, lebih baik hadiah-hadiah itu kuberikan padamu. Terserah mau kau apakan. Ini akan menjadi rahasia kita."

Naruto terbelalak. Tidak mungkin! Mengapa dia sampai harus terlibat sejauh ini?!

"Tapi..."

"Ayo cepat naik!"

Rasa tidak tega pada gadis-gadis penggemar Sasuke membuat Naruto menuruti perintah Sasuke. Tapi, di sisi lain, Naruto melihat satu sisi positif.

Bukankah menyenangkan jika pada hari ulang tahunmu kau menerima banyak sekali hadiah hanya dari satu orang? Satu-satunya orang di sekolah yang—tak disangka-sangka—peduli pada hari ulang tahunmu.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. Merasa bahwa ide Sasuke tidak buruk. Bahkan sangat baik. Terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan.

* * *

Naruto tersenyum geli saat mengingat peristiwa tiga tahun lalu tersebut. Kenangan yang tak mungkin dilupakan. Naruto sampai tak sabar menantikan pertemuannya dengan Sasuke lagi.

Naruto menyeruput cokelat hangat yang tersimpan di dalam _mug_ kuning beraksen biru pada bagian telinga _mug_. Kemudian, ia kembali mengetik. Kembali ke dunia nyata sambil menunggu kesempatan bertemu lagi dengan kawan-kawannya semasa SMA. Terutama Sasuke, tentu saja.

THE END

* * *

A/N :

Naruto dan Sasuke ga modal! XD #dirasengan + dichidori

Oke, fic ini salah satu dari fic hadiah ultah buat Naruto-kun yang ke... entahlah, ga ada yang tau. Mungkin yang ketujuh belas? Idenya nemu pas lagi bete ga bisa tidur gara2 kepanasan karena kipas angin ga nyala pas mati lampu. Sedikit aneh, tapi saya pikir lumayan buat jadi birthday fic. Semoga bagus dan menghibur yang baca.

Dan... oh ya, _happy birthday, Uzumaki Naruto!_


End file.
